Stockholm Syndrome
by AmenziliaPoppy
Summary: Hetalia - The Three Baltic States hate Russia for the way he treats them, but are they excempt from the mental strain of prison life? (just a little one-shot from Lithuania's perspective)


A Hetalia fan fiction. My first fan fiction evah, so yay for that! Tell me what you all think! Talks from the point of view of Lithuania, during his time with Russia with the other two Baltic States, Estonia and Latvia. Enjoy!

**Stockholm Syndrome  
- Lithuania-**

I spooned my borshch into my mouth mechanically, hardly tasting it as it slithered down my throat. I had long since lost the desire to eat. The only thing keeping me from letting myself starve was the dull realization that I couldn't. I'd collapse and wake up a few days later, Latvia and Estonia hovering over me with looks of worry plastered onto their faces. Russia would miss me and want to see me as soon as possible. My life would go back to being the living nightmare it was. I would be no happier…  
So I at least bothered to eat, my head resting in my hand as I shoveled spoonfuls of soup into my mouth with the other, half asleep after a long night of the usual. I didn't notice how quiet it was in the dining room until Latvia nudged me awake and whispered into my ear, "Lithuania, is it just me or is something wrong with mister Russia-san?"  
I looked up. Russia had stopped eating and was fingering his faucet pipe—the guy carried that thing everywhere, he never set it down. He twirled the handle thoughtfully, a twisted frown on his face. "Should we do something?" Latvia whispered.  
"I am not doing the thinking so." I replied, shaking my head. Getting Russia's attention could only cause trouble. I didn't want to provoke him or anything and it wasn't like Latvia even understood that. Whenever Russia called for him, I always offered to take his place. Why would he even care if—  
"Guys?"  
Estonia, Latvia and I all straightened our backs and looked up, startled, at the same moment. "Y-Yes, Russia sir!" We chimed in unison.  
Russia looked up, setting his pipe down. We all flinched as it clattered to the ground with a metallic clang. "Do you hate me?"  
We all looked at each other. What did we say…? Of course, we did. We hated him with all of our hearts. Me most of all. I wished Russia would drop dead drinking his morning coffee. I wished he'd choke to death on his borshch. I wished to steal that pipe from him and whack him in the head with it. I wished to suffocate him with his scarf…but…saying this to his face was a whole 'nother matter entirely. I'd suffer for it a night not long from now.  
Russia laughed, but for some reason it sounded pained…it sounded like he meant it. He looked down. "I don't get it. I take such good care of all of you. I give you a beds to sleep in, food to eat, clothing to wear, and you turn around and treat me with silence!" He yelled, his face red, hands pounding against the table. None of us dared make a sound. "I just want to live in a sunny field with all of you and we could all just live forever and be happy but you keep trying to leave so I have to punish you!"  
Estonia narrowed his eyes. "Is Russia-san crying?"  
"Russia-san doesn't cry." I said, taking a concerned glance in Estonia's direction. When I turned back to Russia, he had reverted to a twisted laugh. "Kolkolkol~ Don't the worrying, I will take good care of all of you." He stood up and walked over to where we were sitting a the table. He ran a finger through Latvia's hair, grinning and swinging his pipe back and forth. "Whether you love me back or not…whether the whole world loves me back or not…I've lived through too much blood to see myself die alone…"  
At that moment, Latvia began to cry. Russia whipped his pipe out and bashed the little boy in the head with it, throwing him out of his chair.  
"Latvia!" Estonia cried and ran to his side.  
I stayed in my chair, eyes wide, trying to hold back tears.  
"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day…" Said Russia, sighing. For a moment, I was afraid he was going to ask me to come with him, but he didn't. When I turned around, I was surprised to see him walking back to his room, his pipe dragging behind him. "Kolkolkolkolkol…" He whispered, another laugh beginning to form on his lips.

The next morning, Russia did not come to breakfast. "Should we check on mister Russia?" Latvia asked, tugging on my sleeve.  
"I still don't think—" I raised a finger in protest at Latvia's idea but was silenced by a loud knocking at the door.  
"Big broooooother!" Came a slithery voice through the wood, the pounding growing louder. Latvia and Estonia both huddled behind me, scared at the sudden change of events.  
"Lithuania! Th-Th-There's someone at the door!" Latvia pointed, as if it wasn't already obvious.  
Estonia shrugged nonchalantly. "What should we do?"  
"Not be answering it, da?!" I shrieked, and cupped a hand over my mouth…had I just said 'da'?  
"Big broooooother! Let's become one!" This was followed by more pounding.  
Latvia shook his head. "W-Well someone's gotta answer it!"  
Estonia crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Not it."  
I was horrified at the idea of doing anything Russia wouldn't like, so I resolved that when not being ordered otherwise, I just wouldn't do anything at all… "Not it!" I chimed.  
"Wait! That's cheating! I can't even reach the handle! Don't make me answer it!"  
"You can, too. C'mon, go answer the door, Latvia. Russia isn't even here. He won't know." Said Estonia.  
His hands shaking, Latvia approached the door. "W-W-Who is it?"  
"Let's become one, big brother, let's not be separated any lo—" The voice stopped with surprise. "It's me, Bela-chan! Is that you, big brother?"  
"Russia-san isn't feeling well this morning…"  
"Is Nii-chan sick!? BIG BROTHER! I'LL MAKE YOU BETTER! OPEN THIS DOOR SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER!"  
Latvia's face went bright red. "Shh!" He pleaded through the door. "You'll wake mister Russia sir up. Please, don't yell~"  
"Open the door!"  
Latvia had no other choice. He reached up and turned the handle, and was subsequently barreled down by an impatient Belarus who rocketed through the door and was gone in seconds. She ran to Russia's room and tore inside, practically leaving behind skid-marks. Latvia, Estonia and I followed nervously…what was Belarus up to?  
In his room, Russia sat, half in his bed, half falling out of it, surrounded by bottles of vodka. He was muttering to himself in his sleep, something about sunflowers…he almost looked miserable, until I noticed a sickeningly innocent smile sweep onto his face. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"  
"Become one with me, brother…" Belarus whispered to the sleeping nation, fingering his scarf.  
"W-What is she going to do?" Latvia whispered.  
"Don't ask me. You let her in." Estonia replied dryly.  
"I TAKE IT BACK!"  
"Can't now."  
Belarus pulled on Russia's scarf. A frown crossed Russia's face. He couldn't breathe… "Let's be together forever, Nii-chan!" Belarus chanted.  
I looked to my left and saw Russia's pipe leaning against the wall…Recognition sparked in my mind. Wasn't this what I had been waiting for? Russia was at the mercy of someone possibly as insane as him, and on top of that, I had a weapon at my disposal. Russia didn't look like he'd be getting up any time soon. He twisted left and right, running out of breath but unconscious as Belarus held him down.  
Estonia did nothing. Latvia looked like he was just glad Russia wasn't waking up. I found myself walking up to the pipe and picking it up. I almost lost my balance, not ready to bear its weight…I couldn't believe how heavy this thing was. No wonder it struck such strong blows in its victims. What a terrible weight for its owner to carry…  
Tears coming to my eyes, I approached Russia and Belarus on wobbly legs. "Become one with me and we will never be separated again, Nii-chan…" Belarus whispered, not facing me. What should I do? There was no turning back now…I could let Russia have it. After all that he'd done to me, after all the horrible things he'd said…I could never forgive him from taking me from Poland, but…there was something holding me back. Some invisible force. He was right. He had given me the house I lived in, my breakfast, my lunch and dinner…he had given me everything when Poland was no longer fit to protect me. I didn't even know where he was anymore…Russia spent his afternoons terrorizing Polska and cutting him beyond recognition. Poland was nothing anymore. He was practically invisible. I couldn't trust him to be able to keep me safe in the state he was in, and how did I know he'd even want me back after all that had happened to me? I was covered in scars and bruises…I was ugly.  
I lifted the pipe and brought it down on my victim, tears streaming down my cheeks. "We'll live together forever, big broth—" Belarus's excited chants were interrupted by a shriek. I opened my eyes to see her fall to the ground, grasping her head. Had I hit…her?  
"N-No, I meant to…I wasn't meaning to…" I shook my head in confusion. A half conscious Russia gasped for breath from within his scarf. Belarus collapsed to the floor, knocked out by the force of the pipe. Had I…done that? I dropped it in horror. I was turning into Russia. I was an abomination. I wasn't even worthy to be his subordinate!  
I turned around to face Latvia and Estonia…what would they say to me? They would hate me. I'd killed the opportunity of a lifetime. I started to cry. "Cursing me! Cursing everything! I could've…I should've…I don't vhont this!" I kicked away the pipe. "Vhy do I have to being such a big chicken?!"  
Estonia and Latvia wore what I could only think might be relief on their faces. I dug my fingers into my hair, tugging on it furiously and wishing I had the strength to tear it out. "I could killing myself for this! I hate my life! I don't even having the guts to…to…"  
We, the Three Baltic States, all froze as, from behind me, came Russia's sleepy voice. "Kolkolkolkol…"


End file.
